valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 09: Assassinate Maximilian (Pt.3)
Story Mission Briefing This is a mission to infiltrate the fortress of Ghirlandaio. Send your forces to the designated location in Area 4, where Maximillian is believed to be at. Also, as this is a covert operation, the units you may initially deploy are limited. Strategy Remember to change your tank chassis. Use the Light-B, you need the rockplow plating. Leave Imca and the tank undeployed for now. Place Kurt in 1E, a lancer and an armored tech in 1B and 1D. Use an assault or gunner in the last slot to defend it if you want. Phase 1 #Bring your tank north to break the boulders, then fire at the gate. #Use your lancer on the bunker nearest to you. End turn after getting down the ladder. (Optional) #Use your armored tech on the gate. #Same action, run behind the base. #Use your tank and launch a mortar into the base. #Use your armored tech to capture the base. #Force withdraw your tank. Phase 2 #Deploy your tank into area 2, move through the west path. Fire your main gun into the trooper at close range. #Use your tank again. Move behind the enemy tank and destroy it. Then move directly west. #Use your tank again. Shell the central base with your tank, then stop your tank at the mouth of the trench beside the base. #Use your tank again. Shell the north base. #Bring an engineer in and go directly north through the trench, give ammo to your tank, then take the base. You can kill the scout in the trench if you want. #Free withdraw your Armored Tech and redeploy it in area 2 central, take the north base. #Force withdraw your tank. #Deploy your tank in area 3, shell the scout to the left. Phase 3 #Move your tank into the elevator and use it. Shell the northmost scout. Move west. #Move your tank again, destroy the enemy tank by getting behind it from its left, crush the sandbag to the north. #Move your tank back and shell the scout in the enemy base. Move and stop in front of the scout. #Deploy a scout and move beside your tank, use a linked attack and kill it. #Take the base using your scout. #Deploy Imca into area 4, move her south and take the ramp. #Use Open Fire and damage both tanks and the ace. #Use Imca normally and destroy both tanks. #Same action. Hide behind the stairs or the sandbag. Mission Banter Selvaria: You've come... Selvaria: Recklessness is not the same as valor. You will learn this today! Phase 4 #Deploy a scout elite into area 4 north and take the south base. Run as straight as you can but don't step into a mine. #Bring a sniper into the north base and attack Selvaria. Withdraw it. #Redeploy the sniper into the south base and attack Selvaria. Withdraw it. #Redeploy the sniper into the north base and attack Selvaria. #Repeat if necessary, if out of ammo, replenish with engineer. #Bring an assault into the south base and kill the ace. #Activate the switch with Imca if she still lives. If not bring in a fresh scout from the north base to take the switch. #Move your assault through the gate. Rewards *EXP 6400 *DCT 11800 *武器設計図BS001 (Weapon Blueprints BS001) Aftermath Kurt: We have broken through the defenses of the main camp! Riela: Just a bit more! 21: Could it be.. It's really ending? The war is over..! Alfons: We'll be revered as the saviors of Gallia tomorrow. My dear, women will be falling for me all over.. Leila: It's too early in the night to be dreaming! Wake up! 3: Times like these you got to work harder to finish it! Kurt: I know that, everyone.. Riela: Hold on! The enemy commander is stepping forward!! Selvaria: Foolish ones who have dared spread filth in His Highness' grounds.. Selvaria: I'll have you dead! Imca: ...!! Kurt: What is that?! Imca: That, that is..! It's the blue flame!! Imca: ..!!!!!!! Kurt: Imca?! What's wrong, Imca?! Imca: It's the devil's flame.. It's the work of the devil!! Riela: What is it? What is that?! Selvaria: Disappear from this world! Kurt: This is bad!! Kurt: Get down! Kurt: Ugh..! Squad retreat! Break up and move back into the forest! Kurt: Riela, let's go! Riela: Y-, Yes..! Imca: .. ...! Kurt: Imca! What are you doing! Let's move! Selvaria: .. Forster: Impressive, you're as complete a Valkyrur as one can expect. Selvaria: Hmph. Forster: By the way, one of them caught my attention. Selvaria: I am not interested. Forster: I'm leaving this place for a while. Selvaria: ..Do what you want. Kurt: We should be safe here this far. Imca, you can catch a breath here. Imca: ..That was a demon. The fire burns.. It burns everything..! Kurt: It's safe here, calm down. Imca: .....! Kurt: They've not given chase, we're safe now. Imca: ... Kurt: Are you feeling better? Imca: ..Sorry. Kurt: No, don't worry about that. It's more surprising that you were to fall into panic. Imca: ..I have seen that before. Imca: That blue flame.. Long silver hair. Lance and shield, and those red eyes. I will never forget them. Imca: That was the reason my village went into flames in an instant. Kurt: Your.. village? Imca: I must seek my revenge on that thing. Imca: I must, have my revenge! Kurt: Imca... Kurt: That was a Valkyrur... I would never have thought I'd witness one myself. Kurt: Must we really go up against that sort of power... Riela: Did everyone get away okay...? Riela: Could it be.. That I'm alone in this world again.. Riela: No! That can't be true! Riela: Everyone must have made it! Forster: I finally found you. Riela: Who?! Forster: It does not matter who I am. Riela: She's not a soldier of the empire...? Forster: That is right. I have not come to do any harm to you. Forster: I am merely a researcher, and I am interested in you. Riela: A scientist? Forster: Do you not want to know the truth about what you are? Riela: .. Forster: If you do intend to find out, hold these in your hands. Riela: These are? Forster: Stroke your hands on them. You will understand. Riela: ... Riela: ..!? Forster: As I thought.. You are.. A Valkyrur. Riela: ....! Riela: ..! What's happening.. My body, it's burning! Riela: ...!! Forster: Strange.. She has awakened, yet her form is completely unstable.. What could be causing it..? Riela: ...!! Forster: An incomplete awakening..? I see, you've awoken the Valkyrur inside of you several times before haven't you? Forster: Your weak awakenings have caused your body to reject it.. You are a defect. Riela: .....! Riela: ... Forster: Is that the longest you can maintain it, worthless. Riela: .. Forster: I've gained some interesting data. I'm done with you now. Forster: ..or not, perhaps I could use you in some other way. Forster: I've personally not seen what happens when two Valkyrur go up against each other. Forster: That lance and shield, I give them to you. Use them someday when you face Selvaria again. Forster: Do that, give me the data I need. That is your purpose. Forster: You're one of my test subjects from now on. I'm watching you. Riela: ... Riela: No.. What do I do.. What if Kurt finds out...! Riela: I don't want this fearsome power...! Riela: I don't want it..!! Notes/Trivia Riela loses Death Alias and gains Uncertain Future. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 2 Missions